Time Stand Still
by Emmeline Creazil
Summary: I saw this this girl... And she was leaning on the door frame of this building,she was crying but smiling,holding a gun losely by her side.And blood trailing down her arms and on the windows above her the words 'NOW you can hate me'.then...
1. prolouge

They say,or use to say, that nothing evil could touch you if you prayed. They say,or use to,that if you did your chores,minded your manners,washed your hands feet and faces,that you would be utterly safe. But of course this was back when Japan was ruled by Emperors, before the world lost it's color and every child now stay indoors. Of course back then everyone was nice,your neighbors lived a walk away,and there were no murderers,or at least not in the civilians' eye.

Like all great stories,this should start at the beginning and stop at the end. But this is not a great story. It will not have a beautiful princess that is saved by a handsome prince. There will be no dragon,and or wizard. No happy ending,oh no for even if it DID end, it would not end happily. Not to say,There is no happiness in this story.

But for the faint of heart,and for the superstitious I must warn; leave this story now. Press Alt+F4.

Because now I ,

Emiline Creazal.

Shall tell you the story of a young male, to whom which has led on the boring stereotypical life.

Has just moved

into small town of Konoha, with his family.

Where time seems to stand still.

Or maybe just goes backwards.

And the secrets,unfold.


	2. i'll watch you closely,from this window

He looked out the window, and sighed heavily to make it known to everyone in the car he DID NOT enjoy this. No he did not enjoy sitting in this car,the backseat no less. He didn't want to move to the small village of Konoha. He wanted to stay in Tokyo, where his friends were.

No,No,NO!He didn't under stand why they had to move.

"You're over reacting,little bro. You're about to be a NINETH-GRADER!" Stated his older almost twelfth grade brother. But the young man,did not reply. No he was to furious to reply.

"Sasuke,honey. Please,keep an open mind. Who knows maybe you'll have fun,and meet some better friends!" His mother said as she turn around to smile at him. He look up at her,and could only smile back. Oh he had a gorgeous mother. Black hair that cascaded down her back,dark gray eyes, and even though she was pail she could rival Aphrodite's looks with out a sweat.

"Hai oka-San, I'll try." He replied.

"We're here." Stated Fugaku. Another irritated sigh sounded. If Sasuke has his way with the day, he WILL NOT make the move in easy.

The new house was not ugly,nor was it beautiful or extravagant. It looked like one of those houses from the west,the big farm ones. But it seemed out of place,in a town like this. It was a slate blue,paint was chipped and shutters banged. No,It wasn't ugly nor was it beautiful,it was,oh what's the word?? Hmm,to put it bluntly,old and rickety.

This was the Uchiha's new home,and all but one at least had moderation for it. Although,Sasuke did look at the bright side,for his mother of course. And saw this as a opportunity for his photography. As he slipped out to the car he grabbed his Polaroid, and snapped an eerie looking picture of his new "home".

* * *

EC:hello I'm here to answer a few questions I've gotten. Sorry I don't update any other story,well I have good reasons I have no inspiration. Those stories were mostly spur of the moment.

And yes I got my pen name for her show,I like them too! This is my last author's note for this story so don't make your reviews anon. I like criticism,and I'll reply to you review nicely. I promise


	3. Like a song

Sasuke,was not a very social young man. Not even with his family. He was a beautiful creature,as are most people whom tend to keep to themselves. So it was not a surprise to Mikoto when he skipped dinner. Nor did it Surprise Itachi that he did not want to explore the small town. But it DID surprise Fugaku when he asked, if he could talk with him. So it was not a surprise to Sasuke when his father stuttered a 'yes'.

"What is it Sasuke??" He asked with concern.

"Why? Why did we move?"

"Because this was your mother's and my dream,"

"Oh. Then may I have some money for a new book??" Sasuke nearly let the thought of begging for the money if he had to,nearly...

"Okay,here."

With that Sasuke left the house in search of the nearest book store.

_~*~*~*~*~*~Time;Make It Go Faster~*~*~*~*~*~_

He took even paces,each with a strong and sustained sound. He kept his black hood up,and his head down. He didn't care where he went,as long as he kept moving. He didn't want to ever stand still, because to stand still would be as if trapped in the defiant world around him. So he kept moving without ever glancing at his surroundings. But as we all know when walking it is best to at least glance,or you might get in a rather uncomfortable situation. For example, let's just say that hypothetically, Sasuke were to not watch out and not notice two young men,and a dog, headed straight in his direction at full speed,hypothetically of course. You might find a pile of three boys and one dog sprawled on the this was exactly the situation you would have seen.

Propping himself up on his elbows ,so he could see the two offenders. He studied them closely. Both looked around his age one with brown hair the other blonde. Both had marks on theirs cheeks,the brunette had two maroonish red triangles,the blonde had what looked to be wiskers.

Sasuke didn't waste any more time looking at them,he stood up and sarted to take his leave.

"Excuse me," he said rudely as he walked away.

"Yeah,excuse YOU!" yelled the brash blonde to the young onyxed eyed man. This of course made Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"Watch what your saying DOBE," he replied coldly without ever turning around.

"Do you want to make this into something?!?!" Yelled the brunette

"I don't want to fight some worthless weaking,that I don't even know the names of." Sasuke said venom dripping off every word.

"The name is Uzimaki Naruto,"

"I'm Inuzaka Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru,"

"Pfft, what stupid names," said the ebony hair teen as he walked off. He let his guard drop only to realize that was his mistake. There was a brief hard pound to the head before he fell face down in the dirt.

"Teme, My name is NARUTO!Remember it!!!" as the man known to be Naruto turned to walk off, there was a sharp impact to his left cheek.

"You started this fight finish it,"


	4. Demolition Lovers

There was a swift punch,one that would easily leave a bruise. The sounds of knuckles imprinting themselves on flesh was heard. Punch after vigorous punch,had they not been so close in strength one or the other may seriously have been injured. But they were close in comparison so neither were hurt,badly. Naruto of course you may not know had decided that he was going to win and so in his mind this fight wound NEVER end till he did. Sasuke you may not know was a skilled fighter and no matter what always won. So the combinations of kicks and punches continued,to what seemed like to no end. That is until Kiba's,whom had dubbed himself the innocent bystander, dog Akamaru had decided to refry and run through the fight to a wide eyed girl standing petrified at the sight of violence.

Standing protectively in front of this luminescent girl ,to whom which the fight had grown extremely close to, so as to keep her safe from any harm that would have come if Akamaru hadn't taken a defensive stance in front of. All three boys stood and stared at her one with critical scrutinizing eyes,two with concern and ashamed eyes.

"Hinata, are you okay?,"Kiba and Naruto both said with utmost concern in their voices. The fight was forgotten and Sasuke was left confused and annoyed by their concern for this girl who would not reply.

"Hey chick they're talking to you answer them,"Sasuke said before walking off, this comment though happened to jolt this girl back into reality.

"Eh, sorry I I didn't mean to,i didn't want to cause you all any trouble. I'm fine,I promise," She reassured them as she plastered on a big smile "I have to be on my way now,"

"BYE HINATA!!," Naruto said loudly as she walked in the same direction as a certain ravened haired boy.

Hinata walked in a somewhat fast pace,soon catching up to Sasuke. He noticed of course but said nothing as the silence was comfortable for a while. During which time he took to study her. She was not anything outstanding in fact she wore a baggy hoodie,which didn't show whether she had figure or not, blue jeans and flip flops. Her face though was strange,she had a button nose and rosy cheeks that you would see in winter not in the middle or summer,her hair was so black it had shades of blue and purple in it,and her most striking feature were her eyes. Her eyes were captivating a gray so light they were almost white. And Maybe it was the heat getting to him because he was wearing black,but he could have promised you her eyes glowed slightly. The silence he soon realized was getting awkward.

"So where are you heading to?," he asked as politely as he could.

"The book store,and yourself?," she replied softly, making it obvious to Sasuke she wasn't loud spoken and he would be able to stand her company.

" The same,I need a book or two," To which she replied a quick 'oh' too and they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

_ WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWVWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

_where is the V? well anyways im very sorry it took me so long to write something so crappy...._

_very sorry,but this what im going to say is important!!!_

_go out and buy the book 'Shooter' by Walter Dean Myers_

_this book is...the most intense piece of work ever...read it then spred the word to your friends._

_STOP THE VIOLENCE _


End file.
